


common sense

by xxprincessxx



Series: rini songfic collection [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Ricky-Centric, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: where ricky doesn't have any common sense when it comes to nini(inspired by joshua bassett's common sense)
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: rini songfic collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687843
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	common sense

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i wrote this in honour of common sense being released today.
> 
> i would like to thank thypoqueen for the request! it was pleasure writing this for you xx

First day of junior year, Ricky was determined to get his girl back. A few weeks ago, he fucked up, he knows. But he thinks he’s ready, he loves her - right?

However, that plan changed when he went up to her locker alongside his best friend, ready to reunite with the one girl that he’s ever had feelings for. He felt his world collapse around him, as the words she spouted kept repeating in his mind, _I met somebody else at camp._ He couldn’t believe it. He was mad at her, but mostly mad at himself. He told himself if she could simply forget about him and move on in those 6 short weeks, then she’s not worth his time. If he wasn’t worth hers, she shouldn’t be worth his. He knows he should believe that. 

But every time he looks at the girl that he’s known since kindergarten, every time she talks, laughs, scrunches her nose in disgust, smiles; all his common sense flies out the window. He wants her to be happy, but he wants her to be happy with him. Why couldn’t he be enough for her? He wanted to show her that even though he couldn’t say it, he does love her. His way of showing his love was simply just different than how she does, and she just couldn’t see it. 

At lunch that day, he couldn’t help but watch her smiling happily with her new boyfriend wrapped around her in the cafeteria. He watched carefully wanting to beat himself up as she laughs at something he had said. That smile graced upon her face used to be reserved for him. Not being able to take another minute, he walks out of that cafeteria her smile inked into his brain.

Didn't she love him? He wants her to love him. He wants to be the one to put that smile on her face, to be the one she calls when she's happy or sad. He wants to beg her to love him again, to find it in herself to forgive him. He knows that's not how this works. He should just leave it in the past, there’s nothing he can do about it. She’s happy. That’s all he ever wanted for her. Her new boyfriend made her happy when he couldn’t, so he should just reconcile with her, try to be friends again. Having her as friend, was better than not having her at all. But was not fighting for her worth it?

Throughout the day, he thought long and hard. He loves her. The minute he saw her, he knew in his heart that he loves her. He wants to show her that he loves her, but it doesn’t look like she wants him to. He wants to beg her, to plead to her, to let him love her. But he knows he should let her go, if she’s happy with someone else then he should be happy for her.

That night as he was getting ready to prepare dinner with his dad, he started to see how the relationship between his parents was starting to fall apart. He didn’t want to be his parents. He wants to save his relationship with the small brunette that’s constantly living in his brain.

All his common sense flew out the window, deciding he knew what he had to do. He wanted a second chance. That’s all he needed to prove to her how much he loves her. In the spur of the moment, he decides he’s going to audition for the school’s musical. Going the extra mile to do something she loves, even if he didn’t; he was going to sing the song she sang the day she told him she loved him.

He wasn’t ready to kiss her goodbye just yet, not ready to leave all their history behind. She was worth it. His best friend will probably think he’s crazy for doing it, but he didn’t care. When has Ricky Bowen ever been known for having common sense? Especially when it came to Nini.

> _common sense ain’t common when she comes to mind._

**Author's Note:**

> i truly hope you liked it! if you haven't streamed the song, i highly suggest you do.
> 
> don't forget to leave a kudos and comment, they're what keep me going :')
> 
> much love xx


End file.
